Megami Tensei Wiki talk:Community portal/Archive 1
Category:Archive Focus Before we really get down and dirty, I was thinking it might be a good idea to have some type of style guide, or something, so the wiki looks more cohesive. Not only that but it would make it easier to add informational boxes when necessary, and known when to, that would improve what the article is communicating. I've also slowly been trying to de-wikify and de-Hardcore (HXC!) articles. I'm trying to not make new articles because I don't want to spend forever going back to them when we finally decide on any type of style guide, etc. Being as small as we are would be a perfect time to establish some of this. Bluer is definately right with the category organization in his user page. I also like what he had to say on the DDS talk page about the navigational boxes, like on the Final Fantasy wiki. I'm not adverse to making templates if we need some, but I do need a little direction, like a to-do list. I'm just doing too much flailing around, and directing myself is a little harder without a style guide, or something similar. Akkilmar 18:07, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, we could start writing our own style guide. Be forewarned that I'm not a hardcore fan of the series, but I sure would like to help with the organization of this wiki. So without further ado, I'll create a Manual of Style page -> Megami Tensei Wiki: Manual of Style. Bluer 00:22, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Categories Preliminary categories: Category: Games - root category for all games *all categories under here follow the full title of the game **e.g Category: Persona 3 Category: Characters - root category for all characters :Category: Megami Tensei Characters :Category: Shin Megami Tensei Characters :Category: Devil Summoner Characters Category: Megami Tensei Wiki - root category for administration and stuff Category: Images - root category for images :Category: Characters Images - root category for character images *all categories below are sorted according to the game a character appears in. Follow the full game title. **e.g. Category:Persona 3 Character Images Discussion Here we discuss what categories to add or remove - its suitability, formatting and others. Bluer 08:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Monobook Cosmetic Changes I have been keeping this idea in my mind for days now, and I just have to set it free. To commemorate the release of Persona 4, and to personalize this wiki, I'm looking to tweaking the wiki design for those who use Monobook as their skin. I manage to dig our the color themes of Persona 4. It's main one is yellow, but it also have stripes. Here's a list: We could use some or all of these colors on our wiki. In fact, I'm still contemplating which of these colors may work: *As the background color, *As the border color on the interface. *Main page boxes, fonts, borders and the like... Also, perhaps the borders might be tweaked to show rounded corners? This won't work on IE, though. [[User:Bluerfn|'Blue']][[User Talk: Bluerfn|'r']] 15:13, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :I don´t think Yellow is a very good color for a game based about ocult themes, also the color and Yellow can be a very eye hurting color, how about making the Wiki look like the Velvet Room? Most People started in the Megaten whit Persona Games and the Velvet Room was always blue and the Jakyou is also pretty blue in a darker fashion and more importantly is that Demon Fusion is a recurrent theme in all of the game expect DDS games. Just Saying I don´t mind the changes At All--I need ur Halp! 02:39, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Cooperation with Megaten Wiki (of popanime.net) Hi I'm Peep from another Megaten Wiki. I make it straight that we can help each other in a more open way. We exchange our edits. It isn't neccssarily either Wiki acts as the mirror. We can double contribute or even revise the same content in both Wikis without concerning any matter. As making contribution under the GNU Free Documentation License, copy and paste between 2 Wikis should not be an issue. So I hope to make agreement here. Thx for responses. -- Peep 05:50, 28 August 2008 (UTC) A possible new Well you see Persona 2 Innocent Sinhttp://tsumi.wordpress.com/ finally ended it´s translation and the tentative release would be October 15 however I don´t know if it really counts --I need ur Halp! 03:29, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Popanime.net and the other Megaten Wiki: Gone Due to what seems to have been a failure to renew the domain name, popanime.net and the Megaten Wiki there have disappeared. It is sad to say, but the large number of articles and work done there is no longer accessible for the foreseeable future. While I can not speak for the others who were working over there, but I plan to begin working on this wiki. -- Ultimate Calibur former admin at Megaten Wiki 20:59, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Welcome to the Megami Tensei Wiki, hosted by Wikia ^_^ It is sad indeed to see one of the few resources of Megaten gone. If possible, we could salvage what is left through the Wayback Machine and try to bring them into the Wiki here. [[User:Bluerfn|'Blue']][[User Talk: Bluerfn|'r']] 13:49, 17 September 2008 (UTC) * *sighs* Well, if the popanime wiki isn't coming back, might as well move here too. If my articles from back there can't be recovered, I'll be filling the blanks on the ones here from scratch. I hope no one gets peeved if I do some mods on the P1 and P2 characters. That was my running project on the other wiki. [[User:MomoChan|'MomoChan']] 9:28, 9/19/2008 :Heh, apparently the Megaten Wiki is back on track. Congratulations to them. We'll just continue with what we're doing here. —'BLUER一番 ' 12:50, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Grammar Many of the articles here have serious spelling and grammatical errors and are very hard to read. For example, Isamu Nitta is an utter trainwreck. Would someone with more experience with the subject matter try rewriting them to make them legible? :I believe the author is one with more experience in the field, and is trying to do her very best for you readers. Attempts to improve are encouraged. —'BLUER一番 ' 16:42, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: I should have been more clear - when I said "more experience", I meant more experience with the games than I have. I'm editing the wiki in areas I'm more familiar with, namely the games I have played, but I haven't played, say, Nocturne, and trying to correct the article would make it more legible but I'd rather not screw up plot details and defeat the purpose of the article being informative. This wiki is a great project and has potential to be a great resource for the growing number of new fans of MegaTen that want to know its history. Therefore, making the articles as clear as possible should be an ongoing goal. ReboValence 16:59, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that was what I actually meant, "more experience with the games". —'BLUER一番 ' 12:07, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Individual Enemy Pages I wonder if we should do a page for each and every enemy found in the series. Anybody thinks it's too much? I have the resource for Persona 4 enemies, but I wonder if other games are too hard to find? BLUER一番 04:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd say this silence means total agreement from you guys ^^ BLUER一番 08:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Auto-Welcome Not sure whether is this the right place..but Wiki seems to have a auto-welcome bot-thing recently. So do we need one? I mean, we do have the Welcome template already. Just saying. -- N/A 15:14, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :It's the right place, all right. This can be set to use our welcome message if I'm not mistaken. I believe it's ok. BLUER一番 13:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :On second thought, it was rubbish. BLUER一番 11:33, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Monthly Community Post: April Comments ...well, regarding the topic above, two things: *'Images': Please also categorize the uploaded images. *'History Section': Several articles have their 'History' section placed after the 'Appearances' section and vice-versa, so...which comes first. As for the Featured Article, Hito-Shura or Trumpeter seems like a good choice. I don't encourage putting Lucifer up, because his Devil Children entry hasn't been inputted. Hope that doesn't sound to vague. ^^U--07:31, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. I was guilty of neglecting to do that too, so I've made a note to point it out in the upload form. :Since History is more concerned on the real world topic, let's jut it up above the Appearances section. :Good suggestions. We've featured a Persona topic on March and a Nocturne on last two... so let's go for a more general topic. Anyone who have other suggestions, please don't hesitate to point it out. BLUER一番 08:05, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I'd like to point out that someone's been accusing editors of copypasting. I do not warrant such behavior. If you see a copypasta, improve it without pointing fingers. Thanks *smilesmile* BLUER一番 12:15, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Since Devil Summoner 4('2') is coming out next month, maybe something along those lines? Apologies for the preemptive main page edit that I did; I thought it was a random thing, not monthly. (I am heavily biased towards Rasputin from Devil Summoner 3.) It also relates to Lucifer, so I suggest him as the highlighted article. I'd like to see an SMT Imagine template of some sort come into play(like the red for Nocturne and green for DDS), but I'm not sure how to create one myself. Oh, and I added Devil Children to Lucifer's article, but I don't recall his role in the game in much detail. There wasn't a whole lot. He's basically there on a throne, and asks Akira or Jin to go do stuff for him. Cj iwakura 23:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC)cjiwakura :Sorry for the late respond. Featured contents will be changed monthly. That'll give us ample time to decide, improve and maintain articles. I've given privilege to Nelo to decide which media to feature. :I've decided on featuring Trumpeter for April. There's still time to convince me otherwise, tho. :The SMT IMAGINE template can be created. You can refer to the navigation templates here for some pointers. BLUER一番 17:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ideas on the Title Bar The title bar says "Megami Tensei Wiki - a Wikia wiki". Anybody have some catchy Megaten-themed phrases that we can put up there? I'm too Persona4 biased to come up with a more catchy Megaten phrase. BLUER一番 17:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Really, I'm sure most of us have some catchy phrases for the title bar. BLUER一番 15:46, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Gee, you guys sure are a great help BLUER一番 02:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe something along the lines of "Release your true demon?" If you're P4-biased, I guess that makes me Nocturne-biased. MomoChan 02:07, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Hehe. Well, I've come up with something. Corny, yeah, but it beats "a Wikia wiki" Megidolaons. BLUER一番 02:37, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::How about "Where demons come together"? That's the tagline for the Jakyou Manor in SMT1/2. Seems like an appropriate quote from origins of the series. Also, it's more related to the Demonic Compendium-like nature of a wiki. 13:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) (Anon-Djinn) :::It does sound nice. But I prefer the current one. BLUER一番 04:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Works for me. On another note, the text in the graphic logo shows up as very dark for me. Cj iwakura 02:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC)cjiwakura :I've been trying to remedy that. Guess I'll come up with something in a few minutes. BLUER一番 02:44, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Image request Ah hey all respected editors. I have a request. Can you guys find an image of the human icon in Megami Tensei games? You know, the "strong man" icons. I think I saw one in the Shadow Mitsuo fight in Persona 4. BLUER一番 06:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :So... no takers? ...awwh. BLUER一番 06:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to help but I'm not sure what you mean. I know the boss fight to which you refer but I can't think of what you might mean by this "strong man icon".Teclo 17:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) This is our sites favicon (http://www.digitaldevildb.com/favicon.ico) if that helps --yksehtniycul-- 16:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeap, thank you DDDB! If you're using the Monobook wikia skin to view this you'd probably see the nifty icon on the upper right hand corner ^^ BLUER一番 16:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, you got me... I signed up just to see what you're talking about. I like the "Digital Devil Database" in the links btw!! (to bad it's not part of the logged out view??) ...some of the colours are hard to read thru. --yksehtniycul-- 16:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm....it's not? You must be talking about the Monaco wikia skin. I'll have that fixed in a while. And you're saying some colors are hard to read... I'll have to see this.. BLUER一番 17:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Incorrect birth dates for P4 characters I've just checked Nanako, Naoto and Dojima's profiles out and they all had the wrong birth years in, Dojima also had the wrong month. I verified this with the Official Design Works book and also used common sense; they couldn't be the stated (and correct) ages if the stated birth dates were true. Teclo 18:41, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Design Navitemp I decided to try on a new design for our navigation templates, but I'll test first with Template:P4. Feel free to comment/object. After a week, when there's more objections, I'll revert when it is deemed unpractical. BLUER一番 08:29, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm overwhelmed with a lot of objections... not. Good then, we'll start rolling out the design changes soon to other navitemps. BLUER一番 11:40, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Community The Megaten fan community is so... small? I think I'd make a "Megami Tensei Wiki:Resources" project page where it will list any Megaten fansites out there. You know sumaricity's the most popular right now? Or maybe... but yeah still does anyone think this idea is good as I think it is? BLUER一番 09:33, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Do you mean the Livejournal Sumarucity? What exclusive fansite has more going for it than http://www.digitaldevildb.com/? --yksehtniycul-- 16:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::I judged that based on Google searches. Any search with keywords like Megami, Tensei or the like would crop up links to Sumarucity's popanime wiki stuff. Yeah, go DDDB! XD BLUER一番 16:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Look out! A readonly ad-free mirror of your favorite wiki is cropping up... Bluer has encouraged our website (digitaldevildb.com) to mirror your wiki, but we wanted to get some feedback and make sure your community is completely cool with this before committing to a mirror whole hog. The official landing page will be at the address below, but for now it is just a placeholder until all of this business is settled: http://www.digitaldevildb.com/partners/megami-tensei-wiki/ The wiki pages themselves can be accessed from here: http://www.digitaldevildb.com/wiki/ (page name goes here) We can't really fit your non-article pages into our page width, so for now we have thrown together a front page, but we encourage you to focus on the article pages themselves. I've gone to great lengths to make the pages work on our website, but there is still a lot that could be done to improve things. Maybe in the future the needs of our mirror could even be factored into your own decisions. Plus we hope to have a mobile version of your wiki up very soon. In case you ever wanted to read it from a cell phone or PDA.--yksehtniycul-- 16:55, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Game Sprites There are a lot of sprites and stats on this page (especially for older titles) http://hkaityo.hp.infoseek.co.jp/dq/index.html I don't think anyone would care if this stuff was copied over into the wiki entirely. Some of the smaller sprites might be losslessly scaled up for easy viewing. 　 Stat templates The stat templates are getting pretty ridiculous on many pages. Is it possible to make them collapsed by default? Another reason I think this would be useful, is we really need a way to show the stats based on whatever version of the game the player is playing. Of course the best place to do that is on a not-per-devil info page, but I think it would still make sense to have a collapsible stat bar for each different production. Ie. it doesn't help me to have a list of skills if they're not the same names as the game I'm playing uses. --Yksehtniycul 00:48, 3 July 2009 (UTC) If you want something done, do it yourself (I will try anyways) --Maha Bufudyne 01:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Here. Happy?... --Maha Bufudyne 01:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, awesome. I tend to not do things myself in the first place, but just doing so usually pisses a lot of people off!!--Yksehtniycul 02:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, what you could have done that won't piss most people off is to open up a Sandbox to test out your edits. BLUER一番 03:02, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well I'm more interested in discussing whether or not these should collapse in the first place... it's not a cut and dry decision to make either way.Personally I like them not collapsed, but it does seem like collapsing would have it's uses. PS: I saw a soundtrack page where the track listing collapses... that is probably not good. --Yksehtniycul 14:32, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::PS: It's no wonder you guys were at each others throats. There's a the default animosity around here is palpable.--Yksehtniycul 14:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Play nice, children ^^ BLUER一番 16:10, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Is it possible to let editors pass an argument to the template to set whether it collapses by default or not? If so, it's probably best not to collapse the table if there aren't very many of them or there is only one version of the table. The original reason I thought this would be a good idea is so there could be multiple table versions for the same basic game depending on which version of the game you're playing...--Yksehtniycul 04:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Me too I also believe that it is important that to have a page on every enemy in the series. It would of course have to include the stats and skills for all the games. Skills I noticed an inconsistency with skills articles (Ex. Agi vs Ice Dance). Which one should we follow? I think creating articles for every single skill is silly, but maybe having them and just redirecting to pages such as Fire Spells would work? - Yuidirnt 00:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Each skill should have an article. Good work had been done on a few skills such as Hassohappa. More effort is actually needed to get them all up. BLUER一番 00:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC)